User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/What does Princess Poem think of...
NOTE: Yeah, for those who read my Hello! Blog post, making these things were note on the list. But some things i can't wait for. Princess Poem is the daughter of Rhyme and is a bouncy, happy person. These are the answers the Princess of Poems, is asked. What does Poem think of Royals? Well, i recently was one and i pretty much know what they're all about. But when your a royal, people think you have to do what your parents do, hexactly what they do. But Royals aren't selfish. I fully support Royals because th ones that think they should, think they should. What does Poem think of Rebels? Rebels are those who belive in what they belive in. Rebels can be totally AWESOME! Who wants to do what are parents did? We are totaly different! The rebelion is GREAT! What does Poem think of Common Sense? Common Sense was like the sister i never had! We are best friends. But we are kind of drifting a part, now. I still love her as my cousin and all just *sigh* I don't know. Common Sense never really understond me no matter what i toled her. And she's always yelling. Now that i think of it, we are pretty much complet opistits. What does Poem think of being a princess? It's fairly nice to be a princess. Heir to the trown is very nice, and beinging able to help people. Yet, at a young age, you parents can be to busy with being kind and queen, they forget about you sometimes. While no one really forgot me, some days i feelt like the last thing they needed to take care of. What does Poem think of Annabelle Rose? Annie? Annie is a hat-tastic friend! We can be so much a like in so many ways! We are in so many of the same clubs and she is a very caring girl. She is always encouraging me to do what i want. Now that i think of it, ''she's ''like the sister i never had. What does Poem think of Clover Spring? Clover, clover... Where have i heard that name before... Oh yes! Clover is in Make Belive Heros! Clover is a hat-tastic girl! Someone with a ture heart who found ture love is spelltacteler! I honestly think i should talg to her more... But she's also a great bass guiter player! What does Poem think of Sparrow Hood? Sparrow, Sparrow. One: Horrid mmuse-ic. Two: Girls seem to fall for him some how. HOW? He is such an anyoing brat and i think his horable muse-ic hymotises people. How the heck does he have a girl friend? And how did he get C.S... to like him. *fake barf*. His just really annyoing. And he mocks muse-ic so yeah. And out of all things, how is his girl friend a WITCH? How does he have a girl friend ANY WAY? What does Poem think of Queen Reason? Ah, my dea aunty Reason. I never toke a likeing to her, and mom ended up always fighting with her about dad when the visted. I'm a bit scared C.S is a bit TOO much like her mom. My mom and Reason were close... and now they aren't. Kind of like me and Common Sense. UGH! Any way, Reason is a no good, rude, only caring about treddtion, person who doesn't belive in ture love. What does Poem think of Scythe Sasin? ... eh. How do i answer this without making a fool of my self...Well, he's cool... no his not cool. NO he is not JUST cool. ugh why am i making a fool of my self. So, his my boyfriend and i've had a crush on him before that for quite a while. Now, don't listen to what Taylor, C.S, and Eve say about how i had a huge crush with a huge obssesion. *wispers* just because i dream of our furture doesn't mean anything. What does Poem think of Desiderio Cenere? Hm... His story seems scary, if i do say so myslef. It is a much darker verison of Cinderella, but atleast with a happy ending. They seem like a nice person. Judging that reason they chose the side they did choose is a rather good one. No one should want to kill anyone. What does Poem think of Merana Little? Next Little mermaid... I slightly feel bad for her. Honestly, her mother died and so will she! But she seems really cool. I'm pretty sure we are both in creative fairytales together.... PRETTY SURE. But I don't have the best memory AT TIMEs. Fell free to ask what Poem thinks of your OC and other topics! Category:Blog posts